Politika transferi örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları
BİR POLİTİKA TRANSFERİ ÖRNEĞİ: KALKINMA AJANSLARI Barış Övgün Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi Araştırma Görevlisi ● ● ● Özet En genel ifadeyle Batı’nın ekonomik, toplumsal ve siyasal değerlerinin tüm dünyaya aktarılması olarak tanımlanabilecek olan küreselleşme hareketi günümüzde sadece devletleri değil kentleri ve bölgeleri de birbirlerine yakınlaştırma hatta bütünleştirme amacı taşımaktadır. Bölgesel düzeyde gerçekleşen bütünleştirme politikalarına Türkiye özelinde günümüzde verilebilecek en önemli örnek kalkınma ajanslarıdır. 5449 sayılı kanunla 2006 yılında uygulamaya konulan kalkınma ajansları bu noktada incelenmeye ve üzerinde tartışılmaya değer bir konu olarak görülmektedir. Ancak, sadece bu yapıların iç işleyişine değinmek ve daha genel bir bakış açısıyla ajansların neden ve nasıl kurulduklarını görmezden gelmek kalkınma ajanslarını açıklamakta yetersiz kalmaktadır. Bu nedenle, kalkınma ajanslarının ne olup olmadığını görebilmek için bölgeselleşme politikasını ana hedeflerinden biri olarak uygulayan Avrupa Birliği ve Avrupa Konseyi’nin politikalarına yakından bakmak gerekmektedir. Böyle bir yöntemin benimsenmesinin nedeni ise kalkınma ajanslarının bir politika transferi örneği olduğunun düşünülmesidir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Bölgeselleşme, kamu politikası, politika transferi, kamu yönetimi, kalkınma ajansı. An Example of Policy Transfer: Development Agencies Abstract Globalization, with its most basic definition the transfer of the economic, social and political values of the West to the rest of the world; today aims to bring not only states but also, cities and regions close to each other and even to integrate them. Amongst the current ones, the most important example for the regional integration policies within the special context of Turkey is development agencies. Development agencies, put into practice with the Law no 5449 in the year 2006, are worth studying and discussing on. However, solely touching on the internal operation of the development agencies, while ignoring the questions of why and how these entities have been established, does not give a full picture about these organisations. Therefore, in order to clarify the problems concerning development agencies, we must focus on the policies of the European Union and the European Council, organisations which implement regionalism policy as one of their main goals. The reason why such a method to be adopted is the idea that the agencies are an example of policiy trensfer. Keywords: Regionalism, public policy, policy transfer, public administration, development agency. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 234 234 Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları Giriş Türkiye’de 1980’li yıllarla birlikte başlayan ekonomik yapısal dönüşüm, 1990’lı yıllarda yönetsel boyutu da içine alarak günümüzde hızla ilerlemektedir. Türkiye’nin IMF (Uluslararası Para Fonu), DB (Dünya Bankası) ve OECD (Ekonomik İşbirliği ve Kalkınma Teşkilatı) gibi uluslararası kuruluşlarla girmiş olduğu ikili ilişkiler zarfında iktisadi sistemde liberalleşme adı altında büyük bir dönüşüm yaşanmış ve günümüzde AB (Avrupa Birliği) üyeliği sürecinde bu iktisadi boyuta devletin yeniden yapılandırılması eklenmiştir. Devletin yeniden yapılandırılması, bir anlamda deregülasyon (kuralsızlaştırma) politikalarından, regülasyon (düzenleme) politikalarına doğru bir değişmeyi anlatmaktadır. Yani, devlet iktisadi ve toplumsal sistemde sadece izlemek işlevinden sıyrılacak ve serbest piyasa sisteminin kusursuz bir şekilde işleyebilmesi için gerekli bütün şartları hazırlayacaktır. Peki, devletin yeniden yapılandırılması bir başka ifadeyle kamu yönetiminin re-forme edilmesi nasıl gerçekleştirilecektir? Bilindiği üzere Türk kamu yönetim sistemi, AB’ye tam üyelik sürecinde genel çerçevesini 2003 tarihli Kamu Yönetimi Temel Kanunu ve birçok alanda çıkarılan reform paketleri aracılığıyla büyük bir dönüşüm içerisine girmiştir. Bu reform paketlerini çıkarmak ülkenin AB’ye tam üye olabilmesi açısından bir zorunluluk olarak addedilmektedir. Aslında, aday ülkelerin takdirine bırakılması gereken reform alanlarının bu noktada bir zorunluluğa dönüşmesi bu uygulamaların “politika transferi” olarak nitelendirilmesine yol açmaktadır (Bağımsız Sosyal Bilimciler 2006 Yılı Raporu, s.47). Bu nedenle, politika transferi gönüllük esasına dayanan öğrenmeden farklıdır ve zorunluluk olarak nitelendirilmektedir. Politika transferi en genel ifadeyle, bir siyasi sistemdeki stratejilerin diğer bir siyasi sistemde kullanılmak üzere alınması olarak tanımlanmaktadır (Wolman, 1992: 27). Bu konuda genellikle transfer edilen konular beş ana sınıflandırılmaya tabi tutulmaktadır: Politikalar, kurumlar, Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 235 235 ideolojiler, davranışlar ve negatif dersler (Kutlu, 2003: 94). Politika transferinin beş konusunun taşıyıcıları da ya düşünce kuruluşları ya uluslararası kuruluşlar ya da çeşitli devletler olarak görünmektedir. Bu noktada, politika sürecinde dört temel unsur karşımıza çıkmaktadır: 1) Politikayı oluşturan ve transfer eden kimdir? 2) Politikayı kabul eden kimdir? 3) Transferin konusu nedir? 4) Transfer nasıl gerçekleşmektedir? (Kapucu/Kösecik, 2003: 199) Bu bağlamda, çalışmanın temel konusu olan kalkınma ajansları bir politika transferi örneği olarak kurum bazında ve Türkiye’nin iki önemli uluslararası kuruluşla yürüttüğü ilişkiler özellikle de AB üyeliği çerçevesinde incelenmeye çalışılacaktır. Çünkü, transfer edilen konunun izlenen politik amaçlara uygun olması gerekmektedir (Kapucu/Kösecik, 2003: 199). Bu çalışma, tam üyelik müzakerelerinde belirlenen yirmi dokuz ortak politika konusundan biri olan bölgesel politika ve yapısal araçların uyumu başlığının sonucu olan kalkınma ajanslarını kendisine inceleme nesnesi olarak almaktadır. Ancak, konu bölgeselleşme olduğunda devreye bir başka önemli kuruluş daha girmektedir. Türkiye’nin 1949 yılında üye olduğu AK (Avrupa Konseyi), Avrupa Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik ve Avrupa Bölgesel Özerklik Şartları temelinde bölgesel politika sorunuyla ilgilenmektedir. Bu bağlamda, bu çalışma Türk kamu yönetiminde son zamanlarda hararetli tartışmalara konu olan bölgeselleşme politikalarını bu iki kuruluşun uygulamalarıyla ortak bir şekilde ortaya koymayı amaç edinmektedir. I. Bölgeselleşme Politikası Türkiye’nin benimsemiş olduğu bölgeselleşme politikası son zamanlarda yoğun bir tartışma zemini bulmakla birlikte bölgeselleşme uygulamaları 1876 Anayasası döneminde yapılan düzenlemelere kadar uzanmaktadır. Ancak, 1990’lara kadar benimsenmiş olan bölgeselleşme politikalarıyla 1990’lı yıllardan sonra izlenmeye başlanan bölgeselleşme politikaları birbirinden büyük farklılıklar arz etmektedir. Bu nedenle, Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme politikaları 1990’lı yıllara kadarki uygulamalar ve 1990’lı yıllarda başlayan AB ve AK etkileri olarak iki ayrı dönemde ele alınması gerekmektedir. A. Avrupa Birliği Etkisi Öncesi Bölgeselleşme Politikaları 1990’lı yıllara kadar uygulanan bölgeselleşme politikaları merkezi yönetimin kontrolünde güvenlik ve kamu hizmetleri gerekleriyle yerine getirilmekteydi. Bu dönemde uygulanan bölgeselleşme politikalarının ana karakteri gelirin yeniden paylaşımını sağlayıcı ve sosyal yönü ağır basan �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 236 236 politikalar olmasıydı (Akpınar: 2). Bu anlayışı geçmiş anayasalarımızın hükümlerinde de görmek mümkündür. 1876 ve 1921 Anayasaları sadece teftiş ile ilgili bölgesel politika hükümlerine sahipken 1961 Anayasası kapalı bir biçimde bölge örgütlenmesine izin vermiştir. Anayasa’nın 115. maddesine göre; belli kamu hizmetlerinin görülmesi amacıyla birden çok ili içine alan çevrede, bu hizmetler için yetki genişliğine sahip kuruluşlar meydana getirilebilirdi. Bu madde hükmünde geçen çevre sözcüğünü bölge alarak anlamak gerekmektedir. 1982 Anayasası’nın bu konuda getirdiği düzenleme de temelde 1961 Anayasası’ndan farklı değildir. Anayasa’nın 126. maddesine göre, kamu hizmetlerinin görülmesinde verim ve uyum sağlamak amacıyla, birden çok ili içine alan merkezi yönetim örgütü kurulabilir. Bu teşkilatın görev ve yetkileri kanunla düzenlenir. Her iki anayasanın ilgili maddeleri arasında temelde iki fark bulunmaktadır: İlk fark, 1961 Anayasası’nın kurulacak örgütleri belli hizmetlerle sınırlandırmasına karşılık; 1982 Anayasası’nda böyle bir sınırlandırmanın olmamasıdır. İkinci fark ise, 1961 Anayasası dönemindeki bölge örgütlenmesinin yetki genişliği temelinde oluşturulmasına karşın; 1982 Anayasası döneminde bu örgütlerin bir merkezi yönetim örgütü olarak nitelendirilmesidir. Bu hükümler çerçevesinde Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme tecrübesi umumi müfettişlik, olağanüstü hal bölge valiliği, Güney Anadolu Projesi İdaresi (GAP) ve merkezi yönetimin taşra örgütlenmesi olarak dört farklı şekilde gerçekleşmiştir. Umumi müfettişlik, 1876 Anayasası döneminde yapılan 1913 tarihli “İdare-i Umumiye-i Vilayet Kanun-u Muvakkat”a dayanmaktadır. Kanunun birinci maddesi aynen şöyledir: “İller ve nahiyeler idaresi kanunların sür’atle uygulanması ve yönetimde ciddi bir örgütlenmeye ulaşılması ve güvenliğin, imarın, ulusal servetin elde edilmesi ve arttırılması için, Osmanlı ülkesi teftiş bölgelerine bölünür ve her teftiş bölgesi bir genel müfettişin gözetimine verilir.” 1921 Anayasası’nın yirmi birinci maddesinde de “İller iktisadi ve toplumsal ilişkileri bakımından birleştirilerek genel müfettişlik kıt’aları (bölgeleri) oluşturulur.” hükmü vardır. 1913 tarihli yasaya dayanılarak çıkarılan yönetmeliğe göre; genel müfettişler, orman ve madenlerin devlet ve ülke çıkarlarına göre değerlendirilmesi, korunması ve işletilmesi, arazilerin ıslahı ve tarımın geliştirilmesi, üretim giderlerinin azaltılması, genel eğitim ile sanayi ve ticaretin genişletilmesi, giriş-çıkışların kolaylaştırılması, özel olarak illerin bilim, servet ve iktisadi yönlerden yükselmesi için gereken her türlü yararlı girişimde bulunurlar ve araştırmalar yaptırırlar. Bu görevler arasında valilerin yetkilerine giren konularda valilere yetki verirler (Keleş, 2000: 159- 160). 1945 tarihli bir kararname de bu uygulamaları geliştirerek devam etmiştir. Buna göre; “Genel müfettişler, bölgelerin yönetim, ekonomik, sosyal, kültür, bayındırlık, çalışmalarını takip ederler. Bu işlerle ilgili hizmetlerin olumlu Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 237 237 olarak yürütülmesi için alınması gereken en uygun tedbirlerin görüşülmesi ve bir çalışma birliği planı yapılması hususunda, bölgelerindeki valileri yılda bir defa lüzum gördükleri yerde toplantıya çağırırlar”1 (28 Şubat 1945 Gün 3/2222 Sayılı Bakanlar Kurulu Kararı). Bu yasal düzenlemelerde de görüldüğü gibi Türkiye’nin bölge yönetimi konusu Osmanlı’ya kadar dayanmakta ve Cumhuriyet döneminde de bu anlayış devam etmektedir. Ancak, buradaki genel müfettişten anlaşılması gereken şey, bir anlamda eşgüdümcü valiliktir. 1987 yılında uygulamaya konulan Olağanüstü Hal Bölge Valiliği (RGT:14.07.1987, 19517) de umumi müfettişliğin güvenlik amacına benzer şekilde dönemin artan terör olayları karşısında düşünülmüş olan bir idari örgütlenmedir. Güney Anadolu’nun görece ekonomik açıdan geri kalmış illerini belli bir gelişmişlik seviyesine ulaştırabilme düşüncesinin genel adı olan Güney Anadolu Projesi İdaresi de Türkiye’deki bölge yönetim biçimlerinden bir diğeridir. Şanlıurfa, Mardin, Gaziantep, Adıyaman, Diyarbakır, Siirt, Şırnak ve Batman illerini içine alan proje, eğitimden sağlığa, altyapıdan sanayiye kadar çeşitli amaçlar barındırmaktadır. Bu idare biçimi merkezi yönetimin uzantısı konumunda olan ve yetki genişliğine dayanan bir yapıdır. Örgüt, GAP yüksek kurulu ve GAP bölge kalkınma yönetimi başkanlığından oluşur (Keleş, 2000: 164-165). Kurul, başbakan ya da görevlendireceği bir kişi ve üç bakandan oluşurken; bölge kalkınma yönetimi başkanlığı sadece teknik personelden meydana gelmektedir. Merkezi yönetimin taşra bölge örgütlenmesi ise 1961 Anayasası döneminde başlayan ve 1982 Anayasası döneminde de uygulama bulan bir bölge örgütlenmesidir. Türk kamu yönetiminde çeşitli bakanlıklar ve kamu ekonomik kuruluşları Anayasa’nın 126. maddesine dayanarak bölge örgütlenmesine gitmektedirler. Anayasa’da belirtilen kamu hizmetlerinin görülmesinde verim ve uyum sağlayabilme amacı bu kurum ve kuruluşların bu tür bir örgütlenmeye gitmesinde ana nedendir. Bu tarzda bir örgütlenmeye gidilmesinin bir diğer nedeni de bakanlıkların sunacağı hizmetlerin il ölçeğinde yeteri kadar verimli ve uyumlu olamayacağının düşünülmesidir. Merkezi yönetime bağlı bölge örgütlerinin yaratılmasının bir başka nedeni de merkezi yönetim ve taşra teşkilatı arasında görülen görev ve yetki sürtüşmesiyle ilgilidir. Bakanlıkların taşrada bölge biçiminde bir yapılanmaya gitmelerinin valilerin denetiminden kurtulmakla ilgili olduğu da öne sürülmektedir. Ancak, bir kamu kurumunun ya da kuruluşunun bölge örgütlenmesine gidebilmesi için kendi özel kanunlarında bu konuda yasal bir iznin bulunması gerekmektedir. Bölge kuruluşlarının kurulması, kaldırılması, merkezleri ile bölge 1 Umumi müfettişlik, 21 Kasım 1952’de kabul edilen 5990 sayılı kanunla kaldırılmıştır. RGT:29.11.1952,8270. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 238 238 müdürlüklerine dahil olacak iller Bakanlar Kurulu kararı ile belirlenmektedir (Türe, 1998: 65). B. Avrupa Birliği Etkisiyle Ortaya Çıkan Bölgesel-leşme Politikası 1990’lı yıllarda daha çok konuşulmaya başlanan ve kalkınma ajanslarının kurulmasıyla somutluk kazanan bölgeselleşme politikası yabancı yatırımın teşvik edilmesi, bölgenin sosyal ve kültürel özelliklerinin ön plana çıkarılması gibi amaçlarla önceki dönemin politikalarından ayrılmaktadır. Bu dönem içerisinde illerin alanlarının ekonomik gelişme için yeterli büyüklükte bir ölçeğe sahip olmadığının düşünülmesi, bazı hizmetlerin sunumunda il ölçeğinin artan bir maliyete neden olduğuna yönelik inanç, çeşitli illeri içine alan bir örgütün bölgeler arasında görülen ekonomik gelişmişlik farklılıklarını gidermede etkin bir rol oynayabileceği iddiası ve bölgesel planlamanın soyut merkezi planları yerel düzeydeki talepleri dikkate alarak somutlaştırabileceği kanısı bölgeselleşme politikasının ekonomik gerekçeleri olarak görülmektedir (Erten, 1999: 182). Bölgeselleşme konusundaki bu tartışmalar, 1990’lı yıllardan önce ekonomik ve sosyal bütünlük taşıyan politikaların yerini önemli ölçüde ekonomik kaygıların aldığını göstermektedir. AB’nin de bölgesel eşitsizliklerin giderilmesinden ziyade bölgesel rekabetin arttırılması gerektiğine yönelik vurgusu bu dönüşümü gösteren bir başka çarpıcı gelişmedir. Bu dönüşümü gerçekleştiren en önemli neden ise dünyadaki sanayi üretiminin büyük bir bölümünün ve dünya ticaretinin yarısından fazlasının Avrupa’da gerçekleşiyor olmasıdır (TÜSİAD, 2002: 90). II. Bölgeselleşme Politikasını Yürüten Kurumlar Bölgeselleşmeyi bir politika olarak belirlemiş ve bu konuda çeşitli düzenlemelere gitmiş ve gitmekte olan iki kurum vardır: AK ve AB. Bu iki kurum hem benimsemiş oldukları genel anlamdaki bölgeselleşme politikaları hem de Türkiye’ye yönelik uygulamaları ve beklentileri bakımından büyük önem taşımaktadır. A. Avrupa Konseyi AK, bütüncül ve barışçıl bir Avrupa için yerel yönetimlerin hayati bir öneme sahip olduğunu düşünmektedir. Bu nedenle Konsey’e göre, hem yerel yönetimler hem de bölge yönetimleri kendilerini ilgilendiren her alanda etkin bir rol üstlenmelidirler. Konsey, yerel yönetimleri özerk kılmayı, siyasal ve Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 239 239 yönetsel yapılarını güçlendirmeyi, ülkelerin yerel yönetimleri ve bölge yönetimleri arasındaki ilişkileri arttırmayı ve bölgesel kültür kimliklerini geliştirmeyi2 temel politika seçenekleri olarak belirlemiştir (Keleş, 1998: 23). AK’nin bölgeselleşme politikasında 1997 tarihli Türkiye’ye yönelik tavsiye kararı, Avrupa Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik Şartı ve Avrupa Bölgesel Özerklik Şartı temel öneme sahip olan politika belgeleridir. Konsey’in bölgeselleşme politikalarını anlayabilmek açısından bu metinlerin incelenmesi büyük önem taşımaktadır. 1997 tarihli Türkiye’ye yönelik tavsiye kararı Bölgesel ve Yerel Yönetimler Kongresi tarafından kaleme alınmıştır. 1994 yılında kurulan Kongre3, Avrupa Konseyi’nde yerel ve bölgesel yönetimleri temsil eden bir danışma organıdır. Kongre’nin temel amacı, Avrupa’da yerel yönetimlerin daha çok söz sahibi olabilmesini sağlamaktır. Kongre, yerel ve bölgesel örgütlerin temsilcilerinden oluşmakta ve her yıl Strasbourg’da toplanmaktadır. Kongre’ye katılan birimler yerel özerkliğin sağlanabilmesi amacıyla yerel ve bölgesel yönetimlerde ne tür önlemler alınabileceğini tartışmakta ve diğer ülkelerin yerel ve bölgesel yönetimleri arasında işbirliğini geliştirme yollarını aramaktadırlar. Her üye AK Parlamenterler Meclisi’nde ne kadar sandalyeye sahipse bu Kongre’de de aynı sayıyla temsil edilmektedir. Bu doğrultuda Türkiye de on iki üye ile temsil edilmektedir. Kongre’nin 1997’de almış olduğu bir karar (Avrupa Konseyi, 1997) ise doğrudan Türkiye’ye yöneliktir. Tavsiye niteliği taşıyan bu kararda Türkiye’de anayasal açıdan yerel yönetimlerin özerkliklerinin sınırlı olduğu ve bölgesel yönetimlerin sayılmadığı belirtilerek bu anayasa maddesinin değiştirilmesi gerektiği tavsiye edilmektedir. Kongrenin ikinci tavsiyesi yerel yönetimlerin denetlenmesine yöneliktir. Bu tavsiye maddesinde de merkezi yönetimin yerel yönetimler üzerinde ağır bir denetim yetkisine sahip olduğu ve bu denetim şeklinin sadece hukukilik açısından olması gerektiği belirtilmektedir. Değinilmesi gereken bir diğer nokta da valilerle ilişkili olarak yapılmış olan saptamadır. Bu saptamada il özel idarelerinin başında atanmış bir valinin olmasının hiç demokratik bir yanının olmadığı, valilerin yerine seçilmiş kimselerin gelmesi gerektiği ve valilerin sadece merkezi yönetim ile yerel yönetimler arasında aracılık işlevine sahip olması gerektiği söylenmektedir. Bir başka tavsiye de yerel yönetimlerin personel istihdamına dönüktür. Buna göre, 2 Konsey, özellikle de kültürel farklılaşma sorununa büyük önem vermektedir. Bu konuyla ilgili olarak Konsey’in çıkarmış olduğu Bölge ya da Azınlık Dilleri Avrupa Şartı önemlidir. Şartın temel mantığı, farklı dillerin kullanımın hem özel hem de kamusal alanda teşvik edilmesidir. 3 Aslında Kongre’nin temeli 1950 yılında kurulmuş olan Yerel ve Bölgesel Yönetimler Sürekli Konferansı’na kadar uzanmaktadır. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 240 240 yerel yönetimler, kendi personelini kendisi işe almalı ve bu konuda da merkezi yönetimin etkisi ortadan kaldırılmalıdır. Bölgeselleşme politikasında değinilmesi gereken ikinci belge Avrupa Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik Şartı’dır (Avrupa Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik Şartı, 2007). Üç bölüm ve on sekiz maddeden oluşan şart 15 Ekim 1985 tarihinde imzaya açılmış ve Türkiye tarafından 21 Kasım 1998’de imzalanmıştır. Şart’ın üçüncü maddesi özerk yerel yönetim tanımına yöneliktir. Buna göre, özerk yerel yönetim, yerel makamların, kanunlarla belirlenen sınırlar çerçevesinde, kamu işlerinin önemli bir bölümünü kendi sorumlulukları altında ve yerel nüfusun çıkarları doğrultusunda düzenleme ve yönetme hakkına sahip olan yönetimdir. Bu tanım, yerel yönetimleri güçlü kılmak açısından her ne kadar olumlu eleştirilere sahip olmuş olsa da dikkat çekici bir özelliğe de sahiptir. O da yerel yönetimlerin kamu işlerini bizzat kendilerinin yapması gerektiğinin tanımda yer bulamamasıdır. Yerel yönetimler, kendilerine düşen görevleri yönetme ve düzenleme işleviyle sınırlanmaktadır. Bu çerçevede, yerel yönetimler görevlerinin büyük bir kısmını özel sektöre yaptırabilecek ve kendisi sadece düzenleme işleviyle sınırlı kalacaktır. Şart’ın dördüncü maddesinin ikinci fıkrası ise yerel yönetimlerin kapsamına ilişkindir. Bu fıkraya göre; yerel yönetimler, kanun tarafından belirlenen sınırlar içerisinde, yetki alanlarının dışında bırakılmış olmayan veya başka herhangi bir makamın görevlendirilmemiş olduğu tüm konularda faaliyette bulunabilecektir. Başka bir ifadeyle söylemek gerekirse, yerel yönetimler genel yetkili olacaklardır. Zaten Şart’ın dördüncü maddesinin dördüncü fıkrasında da “Yerel makamlara verilen yetkiler normal olarak tam ve münhasırdır. Kanunda öngörülen durumların dışında, bu yetkiler öteki merkezi veya bölgesel makamlar tarafından zayıflatılamaz veya sınırlandırılamaz.” denerek bu anlam kuvvetlendirilmektedir. AK’nin ele alınması gereken son politika transfer belgesi Avrupa Bölgesel Özerklik Şartı’dır. 1997 yılında kabul edilen ve yirmi sekiz maddeden oluşan Şart’ın (Avrupa Bölgesel Özerklik Şartı, 2007) önsözünde bölge örgütlenmesinin hizmette yerellik ilkesinin önemli bir parçası olduğu belirtilmektedir. Bu anlayış kapsamında bölgesel yönetimler, yerel yönetimlerle merkezi yönetim arasında yer alan kendi örgütlenmesini kendi başına yapabilecek olan bir örgüt olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Şart’ın on ikinci maddesi bu örgütlerin nasıl bir iç örgütlenmeye sahip olacaklarını ayrıntılı olarak düzenlemektedir. Bu maddeye göre, bölge yönetimleri, bir meclis ve bir de yürütme organından oluşacaktır. Örgütlenmede böylesine özgür olan bölge yönetimleri kendilerine yasaklanmayan ya da özel olarak başka bir yönetime bırakılmayan her alanda da yetkili kılınarak kendilerine görevsel ve yetkisel anlamda da geniş bir serbesti tanınmaktadır. Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 241 241 B. Avrupa Birliği 1985 tarihli Beyaz Kitap’la birlikte AB’nin klasik ortak pazar tanımının dışına çıkılarak çeşitli alanlarda değişik politika seçenekleri ortaya konmaya başlanmıştır. Benimsenen sosyal politikalardan biri de bölgelerarası ekonomik ve sosyal dengenin sağlanmasıdır. AB’nin bölgesel politikasıyla eşgüdümlü olan yerellik politikası da AB Temel Haklar Şartı’nda garanti altına alınan bir ilkedir (Avrupa Birliği Temel Haklar Şartı, 2007: 2). Yani, AB bölgesel ve yerellik politikalarını paralel bir anlayış içerisinde sürdürmektedir. AB’nin bölgesel politikasının esas amacının bölgeler arasında görülen ekonomik ve toplumsal gelişmişlik farklılıkların önüne geçebilme düşüncesi olduğu söylenmektedir (Dura/Atik, 2003: 303).4 Bu hedefe ise ancak bölgesel rekabeti sağlayıcı önlemlerle ulaşılabilecektir. AB bölgesel eşitsizlikleri giderebilmek için altı konuda yatırım yapmaktadır: Altyapı geliştirme, küçük işletmelerin desteklenmesi, eğitim ve öğretim, çevrenin korunması, araştırma ve geliştirme ve yerel kalkınma. AB için özerk yerel ve bölge örgütlenmeleri önemlidir. Çünkü bu kuruluşlar kalkınmanın teşvik edilmesinde en önemli yapı taşlarıdır. Zaten, AB’nin bölgesel politikasının esas amacı da bölgelerin rekabet gücünün arttırılmasıdır (Dura/Atik, 2003: 304). Bölgeselleşme konusunda AB’nin iki organının temel söz hakkına sahip olduğu görülmektedir. Bunlar, Bölgeler Komitesi ve Avrupa Parlamentosu’dur. Bölgesel ve yerel toplulukların temsilcilerinden oluşan ve danışma niteliğinde bir organ olan Bölgeler Komitesi’nin temel görevi yerinden yönetimi ve bölgeselleşmeyi güçlendirmek ve yerel ve bölgesel güçlerin karar süreçlerine daha çok katılımlarını sağlamaktır (Keleş, 1999: 44). Avrupa Parlamentosu da esas olarak 1991 yılından sonra yerel yönetim konusuna eğilmeye başlamıştır. 1994 yılında yapmış olduğu bir toplantıda kararların halka en yakın birimlere verilmesi gerektiği ancak böyle bir durumda halk ile AB’nin bütünleşebileceği kararlaştırılmıştır. 1996 yılında düzenlenmiş olan toplantının sonuç bildirgesi ise daha çarpıcıdır: Federalizm, bölgecilik ve yerellik ilkeleri güçlendirilmeli ve bunlar yapılırken her devletin içsel koşulları göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır (Keleş, 1999: 26-29). AB’nin bölgeselleşme konusundaki bu genel politika eğilimleri dışında Türkiye ile doğrudan ilgili olan Katılım Ortaklığı Belgeleri ve İlerleme Raporları da Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme politikalarını doğrudan etkilemektedir. Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi (KOB), AB’ye aday ülkeler için AB tarafından hazırlanan ve her bir aday ülkenin AB'ye katılım yönünde gelişme kaydetmesi 4 Bu amaç Roma Antlaşması’nda da üye ülkelerin geri kalmış bölgelerinin kalkındırılması ve bölgelerarası gelişme farklılıklarının giderilmesi şeklinde yer almıştır. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 242 242 gereken öncelikli alanların değerlendirildiği bir belgedir. Günümüze kadar iki tane hazırlanmış olan KOB’lerin ilki 8 Mart 2001 tarihli Konsey kararı ile kabul edilmiş olup, 24 Mart 2001 tarih ve OJ L 85 sayılı Avrupa Toplulukları Resmi Gazetesi’nde yayımlanmıştır. Bu belge AB’nin IMF ve Dünya Bankası ile paralel bir politikaya sahip olduğunu göstermektedir. Çünkü belgede kamu harcamalarının denetim altına alınması gerektiği belirtilirken bu doğrultuda yapısal reform programlarının uygulanmasının öneminden bahsedilmektedir. Bölgesel politikalar konusunda ise Türkiye’nin etkili bir strateji benimsemesi ve planlama sürecinde bölgesel politika ölçütlerini kullanması gerektiği tavsiye edilmektedir. Orta vadede ise Türkiye, ülke içi gelişmişlik farklılıklarının azaltılmasına yönelik ulusal bir politika belirlemelidir. Bu amaca paralel olarak Türkiye bölgesel reformunu tamamlayarak bölge ve belediye yönetimi kavramlarını geliştirmelidir (Türkiye İçin Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi, 2001). Çünkü işleyen bir piyasa ekonomisinin varlığı ve rekabet politikasının sağlamlaştırılması için aday ülkelerin idari ve adli yapılarının güçlendirilmesi gerekmektedir. Türkiye de NUTS–2 (The Nomenclature of Territorial Units for Statistics-İstatistiki Bölge Birimleri Sınıflandırması İBBS) düzeyinde bölgesel kalkınma planları hazırlayarak bölgesel kalkınmayı yürütecek idari yapılarını tahsis etmelidir (Türkiye İçin Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi, 2003). NUTS’lar topluluk bünyesinde 1988 yılından beri uygulanmakla birlikte 2003 yılında Avrupa İstatistik Enstitüsü tarafından bölgesel istatistik verilerin sağlanabilmesi için yasal bir zemine kavuşturulmuştur. Bu uygulamanın en önemli amacı ise üye ülkelerin yönetim yapılarında meydana gelecek değişmeleri düzenleyebilmektir. 5 Yani, NUTS sisteminin temel amacı aday ya da üye ülkelerin verilerini AB’nin kullandığı standartlara çekerek uyumu sağlayabilmektir (Yılmaz). İlerleme raporları ise Türkiye’nin AB yolunda nasıl gelişmeler kaydettiğine yönelik olarak AB Komisyon’u tarafından hazırlanan belgelerdir. Komisyon, bu belgeleri AK kararlarını dikkate alarak kaleme almaktadır. İlki 1998 yılında hazırlanan İlerleme Raporları o yıldan itibaren düzenli olarak hazırlanmaktadır. 1998 yılı raporunda bölgeselleşme konusu “Bölgesel Politika ve Kaynaşma” olarak tespit edilmiştir. Bu politika altında özellikle Güneydoğu ve Doğu Anadolu Bölgesi’nin azgelişmişlik probleminin çözülmesi üzerinde durulmuş ve azgelişmişliğin giderilmesinde de su ve enerji konusunun altı çizilmiştir. 2000 yılı İlerleme Raporu’nda ise ilk defa politikanın adı “Bölgesel Politika ve Yapısal Araçların Koordinasyonu”na dönüşmüştür. Bu politika kapsamında 2002 İlerleme Raporu’nda bölgeselleşme, Türkiye için önemli bir 5 http://ec.europa.eu/eurostat/ramon/nuts/introduction_regions_en.html, (13.07.2007). Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 243 243 politika seçeneği olarak tanımlanmış ve bu amaçla Türkiye’nin, ulusal kalkınma ve beş yıllık kalkınma planlarını bu doğrultuda hazırlaması ve hem kamu hem de özel sektör yatırımlarını bu doğrultuda teşvik etmesi tavsiye edilmiştir. 2003 tarihli İlerleme Raporu’nda ise Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme konusunda ağır adımlar attığı, GAP idaresi dışında Türkiye’de bir başka bölge yönetim biçiminin olmadığı ve Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı (DPT) bünyesinde kurulmaya başlanan hizmet birliklerinin bölgeselleşme konusundaki mevcut gereksinimleri karşılamaktan uzak oldukları belirtilerek Türkiye’nin politika uygulamaları eleştirilmiştir. III. Türkiye’nin Refleksleri Türkiye’nin AB süreci içerisinde bir politika transferi şeklinde karşımıza çıkan bölgeselleşme konusundaki adımları, kabul edilen politika belgeleri ve bu belgelere uyumlu olarak hazırlanan kalkınma ajansları kanunu olarak, iki ayrı başlık incelenebilir. A. Politika Belgeleri Avrupa Birliği’nin bölgeselleşme politikalarında görülen değişimi Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme politikalarında da görmek mümkündür. Bu noktada değişimi anlayabilmek için kullanabileceğimiz ilk mevzuat Ulusal Programlar’dır. 2001 tarihli Ulusal Program’da Türkiye’nin serbest piyasa sistemini benimsediği ve AB yolunda Kopenhag ekonomik kriterlerine uyum konusunda yapısal değişikliklere ihtiyaç duyduğu belirtilmektedir. Buna göre, artık içe dönük kalkınma modelleri yeterli olmamakta ve küresel pazarlarda yer arayan kent ve kent ağlarının içinde olacağı bölge planlaması önem kazanmaktadır. Program, bölgesel gelişmede üç temel araçtan bahsetmektedir: (1) Kamu sektörüne yönelik politikalar ve teşvikler. (2) Özel sektör teşvikleri. (3) Bölgesel gelişme ve kırsal kalkınma projeleri. Bu araçların içinde özel sektör teşviklerinin olması son yıllarda yönetişim zihniyetiyle görülen farklı bir yönetim anlayışının sonucudur. Devlet, özel sektör ve sivil toplum örgütleri üçgeninde beliren yeni yönetim anlayışı çerçevesinde sermaye kesimi bölgeselleşme uygulamalarına çok sıcak bakmaktadır. Sermayenin bu politikaya neden bu kadar yakın ilgi gösterdiği aslında Ulusal Program’da değinilen çeşitli bölgesel gelişme projelerinin amaçlarının açıklandığı cümlelerde saklı görülmektedir. Örneğin, bu projelerden biri olan Zonguldak- Bartın-Karabük Bölgesel Gelişme Projesi’nde Türkiye Taş Kömürü Kurumu’nun küçültülmesi, Karabük Demir Çelik İşletmesi’nin özelleştirilmesiyle ortaya çıkacak ekonomik ve sosyal sonuçların analiz edilmesi ve özel �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 244 244 sektörün faaliyetleri için yeni yatırım alanların belirlenmesi temel amaçlar olarak sıralanmaktadır. AB sürecinde Türkiye’nin bölgeselleşme politikasındaki değişimi anlamamıza yardımcı olacak bir diğer politika belgesi de Türkiye tarafından hazırlanan Katılım Öncesi Ekonomik Programlar’dır. Katılım Öncesi Ekonomik Program (KÖEP) çerçevesinde, aday ülkeler, orta dönem makroekonomi politikalarının hedeflerini, kamu maliyesinin amaçlarını ve yapısal reformların önceliklerini içeren dört yıllık bir ekonomik program hazırlamaktadırlar. Söz konusu programın amacı, AB ülkeleri ekonomilerine yakınsama perspektifinde Kopenhag ekonomik kriterlerinin karşılanmasıdır. Bu amaçla da KÖEP, son ekonomik gelişmeler, makroekonomik çerçeve, kamu maliyesi ve yapısal reformlar olmak üzere dört ana bölümden oluşmaktadır. Türk kamu yönetiminde bu programlar DPT tarafından ilgili kamu kurum ve kuruluşları ile işbirliği halinde hazırlanmaktadır. 2002 yılında kabul edilen KÖEP’de kalkınma ajanslarının bölge kalkınma birimi adıyla kurulacağı ve bu amaçla istatistiki bölge birimleri sınıflandırılmasının da bitirildiği belirtilmektedir. 5449 sayılı Kalkınma Ajanslarının Kuruluşu, Koordinasyonu ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanunun Genel Gerekçesi’nde de açıkça ifade edildiği üzere istatistiki bölge birimleri sınıflandırması AB yetkilileri tarafından onaylandıktan sonra 2002 tarihli bakanlar kurulu kararı ile uygulamaya sokulmuş ve üç hiyerarşik düzey belirlenmiştir (22.09.2002, 24884). Bu sınıflandırmada iller Düzey–3 olarak tanımlanmıştır. İllerin Düzey-3 olarak tanımlanmasının nedeni Türkiye’de illerin 1997 yılı verilerine göre ortalama nüfus büyüklüğünün 781.000 olarak saptanması ve AB’de bu ortalamaya en yakın olan rakamın NUTS-3 düzeyinde olmasıdır (Çamur/Gümüş, 2005: 154). Ekonomik, sosyal ve coğrafi yönden benzerlik gösteren komşu iller ise bölgesel kalkınma planları ve nüfus büyüklükleri dikkate alınarak Düzey–1 ve Düzey–2 olarak gruplandırılmıştır. Dikkat edileceği üzere Türkiye’de ne Düzey-1 ne de Düzeye-2 bölgesinde bir idari yapılanma yoktur. 2003 tarihli KÖEP ise bölgeselleşme politikasının arkasındaki amaçları açıklayabilmek açından güzel bir örnek oluşturmaktadır. Programın giriş bölümünde yapısal reformların sürdürülebilir bir büyüme ortamı tesis etmek ve piyasa kurallarına dayalı ve rekabet gücü yüksek bir ekonomik yapı oluşturma açısından büyük önem taşıdığı belirtilmektedir. Bu amaçla özelleştirme faaliyetlerine hız verilecek ve kamu yönetimi yeniden yapılandırılacaktır. Çünkü bütün bu düzenlemeler özel sektörün ekonomideki gücünü arttırabilmek, piyasa mekanizmasını daha güvenilir kılmak ve yabancı yatırımları arttırabilmek açısından önemlidir. Programda bu amacı gerçekleştirebilme yönünde ilk adımın Kamu Yönetimi Temel Kanunu ile atıldığı söylenmekte ve devlet personel rejimi reformu, yerel yönetimler reformu ve kalkınma ajansları ile de diğer yönetsel düzeltimlerin Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 245 245 gerçekleştirileceği belirtilmektedir. Bu politika kapsamında kalkınma ajansları bölgesel gelişmenin sağlanabilmesi için bir çözüm olarak düşünülmektedir. Ancak, daha önceden de belirtildiği gibi bu gelişme salt iktisadi ve tek yönlüdür. Buna göre, bölgeler arasındaki gelişmişlik farklılıklarını azaltıcı politikalar merkezi yönetim tarafından, bölgesel potansiyellerin harekete geçirilmesi ve iller arasındaki gelişmişlik farklılıklarının giderilmesi ise kalkınma ajansları tarafından yürütülecektir. Bölgeselleşme konusunda değinilmesi gereken son politika belgesi ise Ön Ulusal Kalkınma Planı’dır. Ön Ulusal Kalkınma Planı, AB bünyesinde kullanılan planlama ve programlama belgelerine uyumlu olabilmek maksadıyla hazırlanan bir plandır. Planda, İlerleme Raporları ve Katılım Ortaklığı Belgeleri’ndeki hususlar dikkate alınarak ülke genelinde nasıl bir ekonomik ve sosyal uyum politikasının oluşturulacağı tespit edilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Plan ekonomik ve sosyal uyumun temel olarak iki boyutta gerçekleşmesini öngörmektedir: Sektörel ve bölgesel. Bu iki politikanın uygulanması sürecinde AB’nin Türkiye’ye 1 milyar 50 milyon Euro’luk yardımda bulunacağı belirtilmektedir. Bu plan da diğer planlarda olduğu gibi işletmelerin rekabet gücünü arttırmayı temel amaç olarak benimsemiştir. Plan, bölgesel politikayı iki açıdan ele almaktadır: Birincisi, Düzey-2 bölgesinde oluşturulacak olan 26 adet bölge birimiyle ilgili olarak bölgesel gelişme stratejisidir. İkincisi de yine Düzey-2 bölgesinde kurulacak olan 12 adetli bölgesel gelişme eksenidir. Bu 12 bölgenin diğer bölgelere özelliği, azgelişmiş bir yapıya sahip olması, tarıma dayalı bir ekonomisinin bulunması ve tarımsal verimlilik oranının düşük seviyelerde seyretmesidir. Plan, bu olumsuz tablodan bölgenin içsel dinamiklerinin harekete geçirilmesi ve bölgesel rekabet güçlerinin arttırılmasıyla kurtulanabileceğini savunmaktadır. Bu amaçlara ulaşabilmek için ise insan kaynaklarının güçlendirilmesi, KOBİ’lerin6 desteklenmesi, bölgeye gelecek yarımların önündeki ulaşım sorunun çözülebilmesi amacıyla kentsel küçük altyapı yatırımlarının desteklenmesi, ekonomik faaliyetlerin çeşitliliğinin arttırılması ve yerel karar alma güçlerinin öneminin arttırılması en önemli araçlar olarak tespit edilmiştir. B. Politikanın Somut Görünümü: Kalkınma Ajansları AB’nin Türkiye’den bölgeselleşme politikaları konusundaki talepleri doğrultusunda Türk kamu yönetiminde değişmeler görülmektedir. Değişmenin 6 Aslında KOBİ politikası da çok tartışmalı bir alandır. Çünkü bazı çevreler Türkiye’deki KOBİ’lerin uluslararası şirketlerin birer taşeronu olarak faaliyette bulunduklarını öne sürmektedirler. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 246 246 ilk etkisi kurumsal boyutta karşımıza çıkmakta ve bölgeselleşme politikalarının uygulayıcısı olan DPT’nin konumunda ve faaliyetlerinde değişmeler yaşanmaktadır. Bu amaçla, DPT bünyesinde Bölgesel Gelişme ve Yapısal Uyum Genel Müdürlüğü adıyla bir daire kurulmuştur. DPT dışında da KOSGEB bünyesindeki Bölgesel Kalkınma Enstitüsü, Sanayi ve Ticaret Bakanlığı, Bayındırlık ve İskan Bakanlığı ve Tarım ve Köy İşleri Bakanlığı da bölgeselleşme uygulamalarına destek hizmeti sunmaktadırlar. Türk kamu yönetiminde görülen ikinci önemli kurumsal gelişme ise 5449 sayılı kanunla uygulamaya giren kalkınma ajanslarıdır. Kalkınma ajansları, birçok Avrupa ülkesinde 1950’li yıllardan bu yana bölgesel düzeyde bölgenin ekonomik kalkınmasını sağlamak ve bölgesel faaliyetleri örgütlemek ve geliştirmek üzere çalışan kurumlardır. Ajanslara yönelik birçok tanım bulunmakla birlikte ortak özellikleri dikkate alınarak ajanslar, merkezi hükümetlerden bağımsız bir idari yapıda, sınırları çizilmiş bir bölgenin girişimcilik potansiyelini geliştirip canlandırmak amacıyla kamunun ve özel sektörün finanse ettiği kuruluşlar olarak tanımlanmaktadır (ÖİKR, 2000: 194). Avrupa genelinde varolan kalkınma ajansları için ortak bir yapıdan söz etmek mümkün değildir. Ancak, faaliyetler açısından bazı genellemeler yapmak mümkündür. Bu kurumların hedefleri, iş alanlarına finansal yardım sağlamak, rekabet gücünü ve iş imkanlarını arttırmak, KOBİ’lere destek olmak, yabancı yatırımları teşvik etmek ve bölgenin sosyo-ekonomik kapasitesinin geliştirilmesi şeklinde özetlenmektedir (Alaçam, 2007; Kayasü/Yaşar, 2004: 349). Türkiye’de de kalkınma ajansları benzer nedenlerle gündeme getirilmiştir. Merkezi planlama anlayışının yetersiz kaldığı bölgesel planlama uygulamalarıyla hem kaynakların daha etkin kullanabileceği hem de yerel ihtiyaçların karşılanabileceği en önemli gerekçeler olarak görünmektedir. Bu tür bir gerekçe ise bölgedeki özel sektör ve sivil toplum kuruluşlarının da planlama anlayışına katılmalarına dayanmaktadır. a) Kalkınma Ajanslarının Yapısı ve Görevleri Türkiye’de 2002 yılı itibariyle üç düzeyde istatistik bölgeleri (NUTS) kurulmuştur. Düzey-1 on iki, Düzey-2 yirmi altı ve Düzey-3 seksen bir bölgesel birimden oluşmaktadır. Düzeyler illerin ve il gruplarının bir araya getirilmesiyle oluşturulmaktadır. Yani, Düzey-3 seksen bir il, Düzey-2 komşu illerin gruplandırılmasıyla yirmi altı bölge ve son olarak Düzey-1 yirmi altı bölgenin gruplandırılmasıyla on iki bölgeden oluşacaktır. Türkiye’nin NUTS adı verilen bu tür bir örgütlenmeye gitmesi bir anlamda zorunludur. Çünkü bir ülke AB’nin kaynaklarından ve fonlarından yararlanmak istiyorsa NUTS istatistik örgütlenmesini yaratmak zorundadır. AB’nin fonlarının önemli bir Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 247 247 kısmı da bölgesel gelişme amacıyla Düzey-2 istatistiki bölge birimleri esas alınarak kullandırılmaktadır. Düzey-2 bölgeleri yapısal fonların kullandırılmasında oluşturulan üç hedeften birincisidir. Bu bölgeler GSYİH’si AB ortalamasının % 75’inden az olan bölgeler olarak tanımlanmaktadır. Kalkınma ajansları Düzey-2’ye denk düşmektedir. Ajansların kuruluş nedenleri, kamu kesimi, özel kesim ve sivil toplum kuruluşları arasındaki işbirliğini geliştirmek, kaynakları yerinde ve daha etkin kullanmak, bölgesel gelişmeyi hızlandırmak ve bölge içi gelişmişlik farklılıklarını azaltmak olarak tespit edilmiştir. Ajansların kuruluş nedenleri daha çok yatırımcıların menfaatlerinin ön planda tutulduğunu göstermektedir. Bu durumu TÜSİAD’ın 2002 yılında lise ikinci sınıflar için hazırlamış olduğu coğrafya kitabında da görmek mümkündür. “Gençler İçin Coğrafya” adını taşıyan kitabın önsözünde uluslararası mal, hizmet, insan ve bilgi akımları ile iletişim ağının giderek karmaşık bir hale geldiği, küreselleşme ve yerelleşme süreçlerinin ülkelerin siyasal sınırlarını zorladığı 21. yüzyılın eşiğinde yeni bir coğrafya okumasının gerekliliği üzerinde durulmaktadır (TÜSİAD, 2002: 3). TÜSİAD’ın böyle bir gereksinmenin mevcut olduğuna yönelik inancı, kendisinin küreselleşme tanımında yatmaktadır. TÜSİAD’a göre küreselleşme, hem ekonomik ilişkilerin hem de üretim, pazarlama ve finansman gibi faaliyet alanlarının dünyanın tüm bölgelerine yayılması anlamına gelmektedir (TÜSİAD, 2002: 56). Bu yayılmayı sağlayacak en önemli araçlardan biri de bölge planlarıdır. Bölge planları, sekizinci beş yıllık kalkınma planıyla birlikte yöre potansiyelini ön plana çıkaran ve özel kesimin güçlendirilmesini sağlayacak bir yapıya kavuşturulmuştur. Bu yapının oluşturulmasındaki en önemli etken ise yeni kalkınma stratejisi doğrultusunda bürokrasinin, özel sektörün ve sivil toplum kuruluşlarının bir araya getirilebilmesidir (TÜSİAD, 2002: 252). TÜSİAD’ın 2002 yılında yapmış olduğu öngörülerinin nasıl gerçeğe dönüştüğünü ajansların görevlerini düzenleyen beşinci madde de görmek mümkündür. Bu maddeye göre, ajanslar, bölgede kamu kesimi, özel kesim ve sivil toplum kuruluşları tarafından yürütülen projeleri izlemek, bu kesimler arasında işbirliğini geliştirmek, kendisine tahsis edilen kaynakları bölge plan7 ve programlarına uygun bir şekilde kullanmak, bölgenin rekabet gücünü arttırabilmek için çalışmalar yapmak ya da yaptırmak, bölgenin yatırım konusunda ulusal ya da uluslararası tanıtımını yapmak, bölgedeki yatımcıların izin ve ruhsat işlemleri ile diğer idari iş ve işlemlerini izlemek ve küçük ve orta ölçekli işletmelerle yeni girişimcileri desteklemektir. Ajanların bu görevleri AB’de mevcut olan 7 TÜSİAD’a göre; bölge planı, bir bölgenin, küreselleşmenin sunduğu olanak ve tehditleri mevcut potansiyel ve kısıtları ile birlikte değerlendirerek, geleceğini yönlendirmek üzere, katılımcı yöntemler kullanarak oluşturulan yol haritasıdır. �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 248 248 ajanslarla kıyaslandığında arada büyük bir benzerliğin olduğu görülmektedir. Bu durum da, politika transfer yöntemlerinden biri olan “taklit”in geçerliği olduğunu göstermektedir. Çünkü, taklit yöntemi, kopya ve esinlenmeden farklı olarak transferi yapılacak politikanın en ince detayına kadar alınmamasına fakat orijinal politikadan da büyük farklılıklar taşımamasına dayanmaktadır (Kutlu, 2003: 98). Bir başka ifadeyle, 2004 tarihli katılım öncesi ekonomik programda da belirtildiği gibi bu ajanslar, AB’de de olduğu gibi AB destekli bölgesel kalkınma programlarının yereldeki uygulama ve koordinasyon yapısını meydana getirmektedir. Ajanslar, bölgeler esas alınarak, DPT’nin bağlı olduğu bakanın teklifi üzerine Bakanlar Kurulu kararı ile kurulmaktadır. Kalkınma ajanslarının kuruluşunda böyle bir yöntemin belirlenmesinin nedeni yasa gerekçesinde her bölgenin ayrı sosyo-ekonomik bünyesine uygun olarak ajansların yapılarında esneklik sağlamak ve dinamik bir yapı oluşturmak olarak açıklanmaktadır. Ancak, ajansların Bakanlar Kurulu kararıyla kurulması problemli bir konudur. Çünkü kalkınma ajanslarının statüsü net bir şekilde belli değildir. Bu kuruluşlar merkezi yönetimin taşra teşkilatlanması biçiminde kurgulanmadığına göre bir anlamda bir yerel yönetim birimi yaratılmak istenmektedir. Oysa Anayasa’ya göre, yerel yönetimlerin kuruluş, görev ve yetkileri kanunla düzenlenmektedir. Ayrıca, Anayasa’ya göre; ancak, birden fazla ili içine alan merkezi idare teşkilatı kurulabilir. Ajansların teşkilat yapıları dört birimden oluşmaktadır: Kalkınma kurulu, yönetim kurulu, genel sekreterlik ve yatırım destek ofisleridir. Kalkınma kurulu, yönetişim anlayışı temelinde en fazla yüz üye ile sınırlı bir biçimde bölgedeki kamu kuruluşları, özel sektör ve sivil toplum temsilcilerinden oluşmaktadır. Yılda en az iki defa ve üye tam sayısının beşte birinin teklifi ile toplanan kalkınma kurulu bir anlamda ön seçim merkezidir. Çünkü bu kurullar yönetim kurulunun kimlerden oluşacağını belirlemektedir. Kurulun diğer görevi ise ajansların yıllık faaliyet raporlarını değerlendirerek yönetim kuruluna çeşitli tavsiyelerde bulunmaktır. Yönetim kurulu, ajansların karar organıdır. Yönetim Kurulu, bir ilden oluşan bölgelerde o bölgedeki valiler, büyükşehir belediye başkanları, sanayi ve ticaret odaları başkanları ve kalkınma kurulu tarafından seçilecek üç özel kesim ve/veya sivil toplum kuruluşu temsilcisinden meydana gelmektedir. Eğer, bölge birden fazla ilden ibaretse o zaman il valileri, büyükşehir belediye başkanları veya büyükşehir olmayan illerde il merkez belediye başkanları, il genel meclisi başkanları ve her ilden birer kişi olmak kaydıyla ticaret ve sanayi odası başkanlarından oluşmaktadır. Üye tamsayısının yarısından bir fazlasıyla ve her ay en az bir kere toplanan yönetim kurulu, çeşitli görev ve yetkilere sahiptir. Bu görev ve yetkilerin en önemlileri, ihtiyaç halinde bütçeyi revize etmek, yıllık faaliyet raporunu hazırlamak, yıllık çalışma programını kabul etmek, ajansa yapılacak bağış ve hibeleri kabul etmek ve Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 249 249 personelin işe alınması ve işine son verilmesine karar vermektir. Ajansın bir başka organı olan genel sekreterlik ise icra organı olarak görev yapmakta ve yönetim kurulunun kararlarını uygulamak, bütçeyi hazırlamak, personelin performans ölçütlerini belirlemek ve performansını değerlendirmek ve ulusal ya da uluslararası kalkınma ajanslarıyla ilişkileri yürütmek gibi çeşitli görevleri yerine getirmektedir. Yasanın genel gerekçesinde bir özel sektör kuruluşu gibi faaliyet göstereceği belirtilen bir organın belirleyeceği performans kriterlerinin kamu yönetimine has ölçütler olmayacağını düşünmek bir kehanet olmasa gerekir. Ajansın son organı olan yatırım destek ofisleri ise yönetim kurulu tarafından kurulan ve idari iş ve işlemleri sonuçlandırmak ve izlemek görevlerini yerine getiren bir organdır. Bu organ, ajansın diğer birimlerinden farklı olarak en çok beş uzmandan oluşmaktadır. Tasarının ilk halinde ve TÜSİAD’ın “Gençler İçin Coğrafya” adlı kitabında tek durak ofisleri olarak adlandırılan bu organdan asıl beklenti, girişimciler için uygun ortamın yaratılmasıdır. Tek durak ofisleri, bu amaca girişimcilerin kendi işlerini kurmak için gerekli olan idari işlemleri tek elden yürüterek, finansal yardım konularında öneriler sunarak, idari işlemleri sadeleştirerek, yeni bir sanayinin kurulmasında ya da mevcut bir sanayinin genişlemesinde gerekli olan bütün izinleri alarak ulaşacaklardır (TÜSİAD, 2002: 258). Madde gerekçelerinde de net bir şekilde ifade edildiği üzere kalkınma ajanları, bürokratik hiyerarşiyi ve işlemleri esas alan bir kamu kuruluşu şeklinde yapılanmamış ve bu kuruluşların örgütlenmesinde bölgelerin rekabet gücünü arttırmak üzere hızlı karar alabilen ve özel sektör mantığı ile çalışan hesap verebilir, saydam ve esnek bir yapıda kurulmaları öngörülmektedir. b) Kalkınma Ajanslarının Bütçe ve Personel Yapısı Ajansların personel yapısı da bu örgütlerin bir kamu tüzel kişisi olmadığını göstermektedir. Çünkü ajansta sadece iş mevzuatı hükümlerine göre istihdam edilen uzman personel ve destek personeli çalışmaktadır. Bu şekilde bir istihdam modeli benimsenmesi ise kamu görevliliğinin yarattığı düşünülen verimlilik sorununun aşılmak istenmesi olarak ileri sürülmektedir. Çalışanların istihdam garantisi ancak performans kriterlerine ve takım çalışmasına uyumlu olabilme ile bağlantılıdır. Bir kamu tüzel kişisi olarak tanımlanmayan ajanslar için kamu hizmeti kavramı da kanunda yer bulamamaktadır. Üstelik bir ilden oluşacak bölgelerde (İstanbul, Ankara ve İzmir) kamusal yatırımlardan ziyade katma değeri yüksek ve uluslararası rekabete konu olan özel sektör yatırımlarına yönelik politikaların öncelik taşıyacağı belirtilmektedir. Bu bağlamda ajanslar daha esnek bir yapıda çalışabilmeleri için özel hukuk kişisi olarak tanımlanmıştır. Ajansların bu şekilde tanımlanmasının temel nedeni, istihdam ve harcama usullerinde kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarının tabi oldukları �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 250 250 bütçe, harcama, ihale, işe alma, işten çıkarma ve muhasebe yöntemlerinden bağımsız bir yapıya büründürülmek istenmesidir. Ajansların bütçesi ise özel sermaye ve kamusal gelirlerden oluşacaktır. Bu bağlamda, bu kuruluşları bir bağımsız idari otorite şeklinde de değerlendirmek mümkündür (Güler, 2003). Tabiki, bu kuruluşların bağımsızlıkları sadece ülke içinde geçerlidir. Çünkü bu kuruluşlar fonları AB’den geldiği için onun denetimine açık olan ve planlaması AB tarafından yönlendirilebilecek olan birimlerdir8 (Güler, 2004: 6). Avrupa’da da birlik fonları kalkınma ajansları için önemli gelir kalemlerinden biridir. Ancak, kalkınma ajanslarının AB etkisinden daha çok uluslararası sermayenin etkisinde kalacağı görülmektedir. Bu örgütler, ulusal devletin ihmal edildiği bir noktada uluslararası sermayenin yerel ağlarla sıkı bir ilişkiye girmesinde önemli bir aracı aktör konumuna bürünebilecektir. AB’nin fonlarıyla bölgesel örgütlenmeyi desteklemesinde dikkatten kaçmaması gereken özel bir durum vardır. O da AB’nin bölgesel gelişme politikasında yer alan bütünleyicilik ilkesidir. Bu ilkeye göre; AB, devletler ve bölgelerce kendi başlarına gerçekleştiremedikleri büyük projelerde devreye girecektir. Bunun dışında AB’nin bölgeselleşme yardımları devletlerin, yerel yönetimlerin ve bölgelerin sağlayacağı katkıların belli bir oranını aşmayacaktır (Keleş, 1999: 52). Yani, AB kalkınma ajanslarının kurulmasında etkin bir rol oynadıktan sonra bu rolünü büyük ölçüde bölgelere devredecek ve sınırlı oranlarda yardımda bulunacaktır. Sonuç Bölge olgusu bölgecilik, bölgeselleştirme ve bölgeselleşme kavramları temelinde farklı anlamlarda ve yapılarda kullanılmaktadır. Ancak, bölge yönetimlerinden temelde kastedilen ekonomik ve toplumsal açıdan birbirinden farklılık arz eden bölgelerin sosyo-ekonomik gelişimini amaçlayan yönetim basamakları olduğudur. Türkiye’de bölgesel düzeyde yönetim basamaklarının geçmişi Osmanlı’ya kadar uzanmakla birlikte bu örgütler bugün gündemimizde olan bölgesel örgütlerden oldukça farklıdırlar. AB süreci öncesinde bölgesel örgütlenmeye bir merkezi yönetim teşkilatı olarak gidilmişken; AB süreci ile birlikte ne merkezi yönetim ne de yerel yönetim birimi olmayan bölge örgütlerinin kurulduğu görülmektedir. Bu noktada gerek AK’nin gerekse de AB’nin kararları ve tavsiyeleri Türkiye için doğrudan politika belgelerini oluşturmaktadır. AK’nin 1997’deki tavsiyesi yerel düzeyde il özel idareleri ve belediye kanunları ile bölgesel düzeyde ise kalkınma ajansları ile hayata 8 Kanunun ajansların gelirlerini düzenleyen 19. maddesinde ilk sırayı Avrupa Birliği ve diğer uluslararası fonların alması dikkat çekici bir husus olarak görünmektedir. Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 251 251 geçirilmiştir. 2004 tarihli İlerleme Raporu’nda ise Türkiye’nin merkeziyetçi ve hiyerarşik idare sistemini adem-i merkeziyetçi, katılımcı, şeffaf ve sorumlu bir yapıya dönüştürmeyi amaçlaması AB yolunda olumlu bir adım olarak değerlendirilmektedir. Yani, Türkiye AB’ye tam üye olmak istiyorsa yerinden yönetimci bir yapıya sahip olmalıdır. Bu durumu hem kamu yönetiminin genel yapısını değiştiren kamu yönetimi reform düzenlemelerinde hem de daha özelde kalkınma ajanslarının kurulmasında görmek mümkündür. AB süreci çerçevesinde kamu yönetimi sistemimize giren kalkınma ajansları bölgeselleşme kavramı içinde yatan bölgenin sosyo-ekonomik açıdan gelişiminden ziyade sermayenin kendisine yeni karlı alanlar aramasının bir sonucu olarak görülmektedir. Bu durum, 1990’lı yıllarla birlikte AB’nin bölgeselleşme politikasında görülen değişmeden kaynaklanmaktadır. AB, daha önceleri bölgelerin ekonomik, sosyal ve kültürel gelişimine önem verirken; yeni dönemde bölgelerin rekabet gücünün arttırılması yönünde bir strateji benimsemiştir. Yani, kalkınma ajansları iddia edildiği gibi bölgesel gelişmişlik seviyesini arttırmakla değil bölgeleri ekonomik açıdan cazip kılmakla görevlendirilmiştir. Bu durum, kalkınma anlayışının da değiştiğini göstermektedir. Kalkınma anlayışında merkezden (yukarıdan) yürütülen ulusalcı boyut yerine yerelden (aşağıdan) gerçekleşecek küresel boyut hedeflenmektedir. Ulusalcı kalkınma anlayışı bölgeler arasında gelişmişlik farklarını eşitleyici bir amaç taşırken; yerel kalkınma anlayışı bölgeler arasında rekabeti, girişimciliği teşvik ederek gerçekleştirmeyi hedeflemektedir. 5449 sayılı kanunun genel gerekçesinde de belirtildiği gibi küresel rekabet sürecinde çabuk karar alabilen, küresel piyasalara entegre olabilen, esnek ve dinamik yapılara ihtiyaç duyulmaktadır. Bunun nedeni ise bölgeselleşme politikalarının hareket noktasının sadece bölgesel gelişmişlik farklılıklarını gidermek değil, asıl nedenin uluslararası pazarlarda ortaya çıkan ihtiyaçlara cevap verebilmek olmasıdır. Yani, temel amaç, 2001 yılında hazırlanmış olan Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi’nde de belirtildiği gibi işleyen bir piyasa ekonomisinin varlığı ve rekabet politikasının sağlamlaştırılmasıdır. TÜSİAD’ın lise ikinci sınıf öğrencileri için hazırlatmış olduğu “Gençler İçin Coğrafya” adlı kitapta da belirtildiği gibi üretim, finansman ve pazarlama faaliyetleri dünyanın tüm bölgelerine yayılmakta ve bu yayılmayı sağlayacak en iyi mekanizma özel sektör ve kamunun ortaklaşa oluşturduğu bölgesel örgütlenmeler olmaktadır. Yerel yönetimlerin daha özerk kılınması ve birden fazla ili içine alacak yeni örgütlenmelerin ortaya çıkarılması bu bağlamda bilinçli bir uygulamadır. Çünkü bu birimler, yerel ekonominin karar vericisi konumundadırlar. Bu doğrultuda, yerel yönetimler ve bölge örgütlenmeleri birer yönetim kademesi olmaktan ziyade yerel bir işletme kimliğine sahip olacaklardır. Bu bağlamda, 1999 tarihli Ulusal Program da aslında bölgeselleşme politikalarından ne �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 252 252 amaçlandığını açıkça ortaya koymaktadır. Programa göre, kentler sermayenin çekim merkezi olmakta ve bu nedenle de bu alanda yeniden bir yapılanmaya ihtiyaç duyulmaktadır. Bölgeselleşme politikasının yerli ya da yabancı ayrımı yapılmaksızın sermaye kesiminden büyük destek alması da bu yeni stratejiye dayanmaktadır. Zaten, yerellik ilkesinin teorik temelleri de bireyin ve özel girişimin ön planda tutulmasına ve kamu girişimlerinin ihmal edilmesine dayanmaktadır. Bölgeselleşme politikalarında temel amacın ne olduğunu 2004 İlerleme Raporu’nda da görmek mümkündür. Raporda Türkiye’nin elektrik, telekomünikasyon vb. alanlarda devlet müdahalesini azaltması olumlu bir gelişme olarak değerlendirilmektedir. Yani, kamunun azalan denetimi ve işlevi yerine başka bir sermaye akımı girecektir ki bu konuda yabancı yatırımlar da olumlu karşılanmaktadır. Bu bağlamda, yerellik ilkesi merkeziyetçi yönetimin karşısında yer almaktadır. Böylece, kamusal görevler, halka en yakın olduğu iddia edilen yerel yönetimler ve bölge yönetimleri tarafından yerine getirilecek ve merkezi yönetim sınırlandırılmış bir alanda kalacak ve ortaya Türkiye için üçlü bir yapılanma çıkacaktır: Yerel yönetimler, bölge örgütlenmesi ve merkezi yönetim. Halka en yakın birim yerellik anlayışına göre yerel yönetimler olduğuna göre aşağıdan yukarıya yeni bir örgütlenme gerçekleşecektir. Ancak, hizmete en yakın yönetim anlamında kullanılan yerelliği her zaman halka en yakın yönetim olarak değerlendirmek yanlıştır. Çünkü bazı hizmetleri merkezi yönetimin bazı hizmetleri de yerel yönetimlerin yerine getirmesi halkın menfaati açısından önemlidir. Daha net bir ifade ile söylemek gerekirse, hizmete yakınlık mesafe ile ilişkilendirilecek bir olgu değildir. Hizmete yakınlık, bir hizmetin en etkin ve dengeli bir şekilde sunacağından şüphe duyulmayan birime verilmesidir. Yani, her hizmetin etkin ve verimli yerine getirileceği ölçek sorunu farklıdır (Bahri, 2004: 87). 5449 sayılı kanunun genel gerekçesinde de belirtildiği üzere NUTS (İBBS) sistemi ve bunun üstünde yükselecek olan kalkınma ajansları bölgesel gelişme alanında AB’ye uyum sürecinin bir zorunluluğudur. 1990’lı yıllarda üyelik süreci çerçevesinde Bulgaristan, Çek Cumhuriyetleri, Estonya ve Macaristan gibi ülkelerde de bu yapılar oluşturulmuştur. Zaten, kanunun genel gerekçesinde de NUTS sisteminin AB yetkililerinin onayı alındıktan sonra uygulamaya konulduğu net bir şekilde ifade edilmektedir. O kadar ki istatistiki bölge birimleri sınıflandırmasındaki düzeyler de AB’de geçerli olan nüfus büyüklükleri esas alınarak hazırlanmıştır. Bu süreçte AB’nin etkisini mali boyutta da görmek mümkündür. Türkiye-AB ilişkileri çerçevesinde AB tarafından 2004-2006 döneminde sağlanacak olan Ekonomik ve Sosyal Uyuma yönelik katılım öncesi mali yardımların kullanımına temel teşkil etmek üzere hazırlanan Ön Ulusal Kalkınma Planı’nda (ÖUKP) sosyo-ekonomik gelişmişlik göstergeleri itibarıyla öncelikli olarak tespit edilen 12 bölgede AB katılım Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 253 253 öncesi mali yardımı ile desteklenen bölgesel kalkınma programlarının başlatılması öngörülmüştür. Bu programın 274.36 milyon Euro’ya ulaşan bütçesinin sadece 42.36 milyon Euro’luk kısmı Türkiye tarafından karşılanacak ve geriye kalan 232 milyon Euro AB hibesi olacaktır. Bu bilgiler transferin ölçüsünü ortaya koymak açısından oldukça çarpıcıdır. Özetle, 2006 yılında 5449 sayılı kanunla hayat bulan kalkınma ajansları Türkiye’nin iç dinamiklerinden ziyade AK ve AB’nin politika transferleri şeklinde gündemimize girmiştir. Gerek AK gerekse de AB, kalkınma ajanslarının yapılarından, görevlerine kadar her alanı etkilemiş hatta belirlemişlerdir. Bu bağlamda, kalkınma ajansları konusunda gönüllük esasına dayanan öğrenmeden ziyade; zorunluluk esasına dayanan bir politika transferinden bahsetmek daha doğru görünmektedir. Bu politika transferinin temel amacı da sermaye kesimi için yeni karlı alanlar yaratabilmektir. Ajansların kamusal yatırımlardan ziyade; uluslararası rekabete konu olan özel sektör yatırımlarına öncelik tanıması bu politikaya özel sektörün neden bu kadar destek verdiğini göstermektedir. Kaynakça 28 Şubat 1945 gün ve 3/2222 tarihli Bakanlar Kurulu kararı. AB Müktesebatının Üstlenilmesine İlişkin Türkiye Ulusal Programı, (2001), http://wwwdpt.gov.tr/abigm, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. AKPINAR, Rasim, “Bölgesel Gelişme Politikalarında Yaşanan Değişim:Yeni Bölgeselleşme Paradigması ve Uygulamaları,” http://www.kentli.org/makale/akpinar.htm, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. ANDERSON, James E. (1975), Public Policy Making (New York: Praeger Publishers). ASLANOV, Önder, “Yönetsel Reform Transferi,”Kamu Yönetimi Çalışmaları Kamu Politikası 2003- 2004, (Ankara):139-161. Avrupa Bölgesel Özerklik Şartı, http://www.yerelnet.org.tr/uluslararasi/ avrupakonseyianlasma2.php, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Avrupa Konseyi, (1997), Türkiye’de Yerel ve Bölgesel Demokrasinin Durumu Hakkında 29 Numaralı Tavsiye Kararı. Avrupa Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik Şartı, http://www.belgenet.com/arsiv/sozlesme/aas_122. html, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Bağımsız Sosyal Bilimciler 2006 Yılı Raporu, IMF Gözetiminde On Uzun Yıl, 1998-2008: Farklı Hükümetler Tek Siyaset. BAHRİ, Cengiz, (2004), “Hizmette Yerellik, Bölgecilik,” CHP-Yerel Yönetimler Dergisi (Sayı:10): 85-92. BOZKURT, Ömer/ ERGUN, Turgay/SEZEN, Seriye, (1998), Kamu Yönetimi Sözlüğü (Ankara: TODAİE Yayını). Bölgesel ve Yerel Yönetimler Kongresi, http://www.yerelnet.org.tr/uluslararasi/ avrupakonseyi.php, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. ÇAMUR, Kübra Cihangir/GÜMÜŞ, Özge (2005), “İstatistiki Bölge Birimleri (NUTS Sistemi),” TURAN, Menaf (ed), Bölge Kalkınma Ajansları Nedir, Ne Değildir? (Ankara: Paragraf Yayınevi) �� Ankara Üniversitesi SBF Dergisi �� 62-3 254 254 Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı (2000), Sekizinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı Bölgesel Gelişme Özel İhtisas Komisyonu Raporu. DURA, Cihan/ATİK, Hayriye (2003), Avrupa Birliği, Gümrük Birliği ve Türkiye (Ankara: Nobel Yayın Dağıtım, 2.Baskı). DYE, Thomas R., (1995), Understanding Public Policy, (New Jersey: Prentice Hall). ERTEN, Metin, (1999), Nasıl Bir Yerel Yönetim, (İstanbul: Anahtar Kitaplar Yayınevi, 1. Baskı). GÜLER, Birgül Ayman, (2003), İkinci Dalga: Siyasal ve Yönetsel Liberalizasyon Kamu Yönetimi Temel Kanunu, (Ankara: Kamu Yönetimi ve Yerel Yönetimler Sempozyumu, Türkiye Yol İş Sendikası). GÜLER, Birgül Ayman, “Avrupa Birliği ve Kamu Reformları,” (ODTÜ Kültür Merkezi’nde 25 Kasım 2004 tarihinde Avrupa Birliği İlerleme Raporu Değerlendirmesi konulu panelde sunulmuştur):1-7. 5449 Sayılı Kalkınma Ajanslarının Kuruluşu, Koordinasyonu ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun, RGT:08.02.2006, 26074. KAPUCU, Naim/KÖSECİK, Muhammet (2003), “Ülkeler Arasında Yönetsel Reform Transferi,” ÇUKURÇAYIR, M. Akif (ed), Küresel Sistemde Siyaset, Yönetim ve Ekonomi (Konya: Çizgi Kitabevi, 1. Baskı). Katılım Öncesi Ekonomik Programı (2002), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/kep/2002.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Katılım Öncesi Ekonomik Programı (2003), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/kep/2003.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Katılım Öncesi Ekonomik Programı (2004), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/kep/2004.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2207. KAYASÜ, Serap/YAŞAR, Suna Senem, (2004), “Bölgesel Kalkınma Ajansları: Türkiye Üzerine Öneriler,” Kentsel Ekonomik Araştırmalar Sempozyumu (Ankara: DPT, Cilt:1): 348-357. KELEŞ, Ruşen (1998), “Bölge Gerçeği ve Avrupa,” Çağdaş Yerel Yönetimler Dergisi (Cilt 7, Sayı 2): 3-10. KELEŞ, Ruşen (1999), Avrupa’nın Bütünleşmesi ve Yerel Yönetimler (Ankara: Türk Belediyecilik Derneği). KELEŞ, Ruşen (2000), Yerinden Yönetim ve Siyaset (İstanbul: Cem Yayınevi, 4.Baskı). KUTLU, Önder (2003), “İdari Reform Transferi: Ülkelerin Birbirinden Kamu Politikaları Transfer Etmeleri ve Öğrenmeleri,” Kamu Yönetiminde Çağdaş Yaklaşımlar (Ankara: Seçkin Yayınevi): 83-114. MENGİ, Ayşegül/ALGAN, Nesrin (2003), Küreselleşme ve Yerelleşme Çağında Bölgesel Sürdürülebilir Gelişme AB ve Türkiye Örneği (Ankara: Siyasal Kitabevi). MENGİ, Ayşegül/KELEŞ, Ruşen (2002), “Dünya Yerel Yönetimler Özerklik Şartına Doğru,” Çağdaş Yerel Yönetimler Dergisi (Cilt 11, Sayı 4): 6-24. Olağanüstü Hal Bölge Valiliği, RG: 14.07.1987, 19517. TÜRE, İlknur (1998), “Türkiye’de Bölge Yönetiminin Niteliği, Sorunları ve Çözüm Arayışları,” Amme İdaresi Dergisi (Cilt 31, Sayı2): 63-79. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Ön Ulusal Kalkınma Planı (2004-2006), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/plan/oukp. pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye İçin Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi (2001), http://www.dpt.gov.tr/abigm/ tabi/kob/KOB%20_ABTercumesi _%202001.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye İçin Katılım Ortaklığı Belgesi (2003), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/kob/2003.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye’nin Avrupa Birliği’ne Katılım Sürecine İlişkin İlerleme Raporu (2002), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/ uyelik/ilerle02.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Barış Övgün �� Bir Politika Transferi Örneği: Kalkınma Ajansları �� 255 255 Türkiye’nin Avrupa Birliği’ne Katılım Sürecine İlişkin İlerleme Raporu (2003), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/ uyelik/ilerle03.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye’nin Katılım Yönünde İlerlemesi Hakkında Düzenli Raporu (2004), http://ekutup.dpt.gov.tr/ab/ uyelik/ilerle03.pdf, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye’nin Katılım Yönünde İlerlemesi Üzerine Komisyon’un Düzenli Raporu (2000), http: //www.belgenet. com/arsiv/ab/ab_rapor00.html, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. Türkiye’nin Katılım Yönünde İlerlemesi Üzerine Komisyon’un Düzenli Raporu (1998), www.tesev.org.tr/abdo kumanlar/1998%20ilerleme%20raporu.doc., İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. TÜSİAD (2002), Gençler İçin Coğrafya (İstanbul). VOLKAN, Alaçam, “Bölgesel Kalkınma Ajanları,” http://www.igeme.org.tr/TUR/bakis/ sayi%2028/bakis2840. htm, İndirilme tarihi: 11.04.2007. WOLMAN, Harold (1992), “Understanding Cross-National Policy Transfers: The Case of British and the United States,” Governance, 51/1: 27-45. YILMAZ, Serkan, “Bölgesel Kalkınma Ajansları,” http://www.planlama.org/index. php?option=com_ content&task =view&id=1516&Itemid=93, İndirilme tarihi:23.07.2007. Kategori:Kalkınma Ajansları